


O Quadro de Eileen Prince

by fernandesjulia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Severus Snape Lives, Spiritual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fernandesjulia/pseuds/fernandesjulia
Summary: Após a morte do Sr. West – o último legatário dos Prince -, em junho de 1999, o Ministério da Magia decide por dar a herança a Severo Snape, o legítimo e último descendente da família.Pisando na Mansão Prince pela primeira vez, Snape encontra uma pintura de sua mãe na parede do seu velho ateliê, e divagações sobre Eileen Prince o assolam.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	O Quadro de Eileen Prince

**Author's Note:**

> 1º lugar na categoria de Drabbles no Primeiro Concurso de Fanfictions do grupo Severo Snape Fanfictions.
> 
> Nada que pertença ao universo de Harry Potter é meu. Tudo é da J.K. Rowling; eu apenas os pego emprestado.

A Mansão Prince estava entre as três propriedades que herdei do velho West. Já não era habitada há muitos anos, e isso justificava as ervas daninhas no antigo jardim da casa, o lodo que parecia engolir as pedras da fachada e a grossa camada de poeira que cobria os móveis que ali ainda jaziam.

Talvez reforme essa carcaça e a transforme em um abrigo para crianças que são iguais a quem fui. Párias dessa sociedade imunda, vítimas do descaso do mundo, da depressão de suas mães e dos punhos daqueles que deveriam chamar de pai.

Meus passos ecoavam sobre o chão de mármore quando encontrei o ateliê. Sabia que havia pertencido à minha mãe. Eileen amava pintar, talvez fosse sua maior paixão. O cinza dominava todo o recinto, as traças já haviam roído grande parte das molduras e telas que ainda estavam ali, esperando pelas pinceladas de Eileen Prince que jamais vieram.

Preso à parede, o quadro, apesar de mórbido, parecia trazer alguma luz a essa casa abandonada – façanha da beleza incomum da imagem da jovem Eileen. A poeira sobre a moldura deixava apenas um vislumbre do que seria a tinta dourada na madeira e as cores da pintura já não eram, nem de longe, tão vívidas, pois o tempo fez seu trabalho de danificar a camada de verniz.

Eu não saberia dizer se o autorretrato era fiel, pois nas lembranças mais antigas que possuo minha mãe já estava entregue àquela vida desumana que levava ao lado de Tobias, naquela casinha desasseada da Rua da Fiação. Um riso tristonho escapou dos meus lábios quando percebi como o casamento e a maternidade a destruíram por completo.

Odiei minha mãe por muito tempo. Odiei-a por sua apatia e covardia. Por quê? Sempre me perguntei isso. Por que se envolveu com um homem como Tobias? Por que permitia que seu corpo fosse objeto de agressões constantes? Por que não pegava sua maldita varinha – que eu sabia estar escondida – e dava um fim ao marido?

Foi preciso envelhecer e passar, consequentemente, pelo amadurecimento psicológico e emocional para entender as escolhas e atitudes da minha mãe. Longe da apatia e covardia, estava uma mulher muito forte e valente. Não podia simplesmente ir embora quando dependia financeiramente de Tobias. Sofreu as palavras árduas e os punhos fechados do meu pai, mas garantiu um teto e comida para mim, seu único filho.

Além disso, o que mais me afastou daquele poço sem fundo que era nutrir ódio pela minha mãe foi perceber que, ao detestá-la, estava me tornando como Tobias. E eu jamais poderia ser um homem como ele.

Queria que ela ainda estivesse aqui. Queria saber o que pensa do seu filho ex-Comensal da Morte, espião por quase vinte anos, vítima de uma guerra que quase me tirou desse mundo. Esse mesmo mundo tão cruel que destruiu minha mãe e a levou de mim.

Um cheiro muito familiar de rosas invadiu as minhas narinas. Permiti-me sorrir. Ela estava ali.

Ela sempre estava ali.

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira drabble que escrevi, e talvez seja a única por algum tempo (escrever algo tão curto foi quase uma tortura). 
> 
> Quanto ao concurso, quero agradecer às juradas maravilhosas, às ADMs que cuidam tão bem do grupo e aos meus leitores. Parabéns aos demais ganhadores e participantes. ♥


End file.
